Dental mirrors may be used in the mouth to view areas of interest in the mouth that cannot be seen directly. Dental mirrors may become obscured by saliva, blood, and other bodily fluids. Dental mirrors may also be obscured by dental materials or other byproducts of dental procedures.
Dental mirrors may be cleaned by removing the dental mirror from the mouth, wiping it or otherwise cleaning it, and then re-inserting the dental mirror into the mouth. This manner of cleaning dental mirrors may be time-consuming, especially if repeated cleanings and re-insertions are performed. This manner of cleaning dental mirrors may also cause the user to lose sight and/or focus of an area of interest in the mouth.
What is needed is a dental mirror that allows a user to maintain sight and/or focus of an area of interest in the mouth when the dental mirror is cleaned. What is needed is a dental mirror that does not to be removed from the mouth to be cleaned.